I Spy
by ImHisMallow
Summary: Hermione needed to kill some stress and decided to do it in the teacher's bathroom hot tub. Snape needed to kill some stress and had the same idea. He got more than he bargained for. X-Posted to AFF


I Spy by Destiny M. Elkins

Summary: Hermione needed to kill some stress and decided to do it in the teacher's bathroom hot tub. Snape needed to kill some stress and had the same idea. He got more than he bargained for. [For the Kink:Voyuerism prompt on Mission:Insane via LJ.] 

Story word count: 1403

* * *

Title: I Spy

Author: MallowCakes

E-Mail:

Rating: R; HG/SS

Warnings: Masturbation. Voyuerism. Cursing, hide your widdle ears.

Disclaimer: Not mine, otherwise I would be off being rich somewhere... and Snape would've lived... Ron would've died... you get the picture.

Distribution: By appointment only.

AN: This is one of the first fics I've written that I've actually posted sobe gentle. I've looked EVERYWHERE for a beta reader and no one is biting, so, if you want to beta read it, even though it's already posted, be my guest. Just e-mail me or whatever. Put the title of the story in the subject. Thanks!

It wasn't like Hermione Granger to sneak out somewhere in the middle of the night. It was even more aganst her nature to sneak out in the middle of the night and go to the staff's bathroom, yet she did this many nights.

The bathroom held a swimming pool and she longed to be in the water. It also held a hot tub and who could resist the lure of soothing jets of water and bubbles? It did help her sleep, she justified. She wasn't worried about getting caught. She was 18, after all, and about to graduate. They weren't going to throw her out this close to NEWTs and she did have the intelligence to throw a small ward on the door to warn her of unwanted visitors.

This night was no different, she had been swimming for an hour or so when she decided she had had enough. She removed herself carefully from the water and walked over to get in the hot tub. The warm water started beating into her stiffened muscles and the room was filled with the soft smells of lavender. It relaxed her almost immediately. She let her head fall back onto the warm brick walls of the hot tub and breathed in.

A while later, when she felt thoroughly relaxed, she moved up onto one of the steps leading into the hot tub so that only her legs were in the water. Sure that no one would be coming to interrupt her, she let the opposingly cool air in the room hit her body. Steam curling through the room like outstretched fingers.

Breathing in slowly, she let her hand roam over her wet body before unhooking the top of her bikini and throwing it to the side. She ran her hands along the sides of each breast before cupping them both. She looked down at her already hardened nipples, running a slender finger over each. She sighed quietly as the slow tickle worked it's way downward through her body.

Her left hand traveled down her stomach, eliciting a moan from her lips, until it came in contact with the band of her swimsuit bottoms. She quickly slipped her hand under the waistband and slipped two fingers inside of her pussy. She closed her eyes, darting her fingers in and out of herself, thrusting her hips forward slightly to meet them.

Gasping, she stopped, throwing a glance at the door. She could see it was cracked ever so slightly and knew he was there, watching her in the dim light. She knew exactly who it was but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why he hadn't barged in and immediately put a stop to her fun. A smirke played on her lips as she realized maybe he hadn't wanted her to stop.

Professor Snape was having a stressful week, even for him. He'd been up late every night for a week suffering from the effects of insomnia, prowling the hallways for misbehaving students, and grading dreadful essays on the various uses of Asphodel. It was time, he had decided, to make use of the hot tub that Albus had insisted on installing in the teacher's bathroom. It was when he reached for the handle of the door he heard the sound of water running and decided to take a peak.

Through the small crack in the door he could make out a figure setting splayed by the hot tub. It was only after his eyes had time to adjust that he could see through the steam and had to hold in a gasp. Hermione Granger in the teacher's bathroom after hours and doing all manner of unspeakable things to herself, it seemed. He was torn between wanting to get one of The Golden Trio in trouble and waiting for her to continue. In the end, his curiosity won.

Hermione listened carefully for any sign that Snape was going to barge in and stop her before she smiled and closed her eyes again. She began working at herself once more, her fingers wet with juices. She enjoyed the thought of someone watching her more than she first thought. She let out a moan just loud enough so he could hear, her right hand working vigilantly at her nipple.

Slowly she pulled her hand from the waistband of her bikini bottoms and removed them with a toss. Opening her legs and turning so her audience had a nice view, she ran her tongue along her fingers and went to work rubbing her clit.

Severus couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. All he could do was watch her, his cock growing hard in his pants. He wanted nothing more than to thrust this infernal door open and plunge himself inside her. His brain kept assaulting him with images. He'd never thought of Granger as more than a bushy-haired know-it-all before. He never wanted her or pictured her in her little skirt, bent over his desk with her panties to the side with his cock buried to the hilt in her pussy. Now, this was all he could picture. He closed his eyes to try to sear it from his memory to no avail.

With a silent curse and the hope that no one would find him in such an awkward position he unbutton his trousers and pulled his cock out, being careful not to knock into the door. He didn't want her to catch what he was sure to be her worst nightmare leering at her in her most private of moments. He wrapped his hand around his throbbing member and began to stroke slowly.

Hermione was surprised to find how much she enjoyed knowing his eyes were on every part of her. She continued rubbing her clit as her moans echoed off the brick walls. Sensations rushed through every part of her. The steam clung to her in an effort to cool her body.

"Oh fuck." she muttered as she felt a shudder go through her body. She used her free hand to pinch her nipples slightly and then twisted them between her thumb and finger "This feels so good." she moaned. "Christ" Severus muttered under his breath. If only she knew, he thought, if only she could see his thoughts, see what he could do to her. The things he could teach her. The things he craved to teach her. He continued stroking his shaft, his other hand on the wall to steady himself. He had to bite his bottom lip to stifle his grunts.

He began thrusting his hips into his closed fist, the tension in his balls building. He could feel that relief wasn't long off. Beads of moisture ran down his forehead as he forced the noises he was longing to make back down inside of himself. He watched her glistening body, her breasts jiggling slightly as she worked at herself. He could hear her soft breathe growing ragged and short, her cheeks were red and her hair was plastered to her head with sweat... and she had never been more beautiful.

Hermione grabbed erratically at her breasts, unable to control herself any longer. She bucked wildly against her hand.

"Fuck yes!" she called, "I'm going to-"

As those words hit Severus' ears, his body tensed and he let go. His hot fluids shot out against the door frame, the wall, and his hand.

"Cum!" Hermione cried, letting out one last moan as she shuddered against her fingers, slick with her own juices. She went visibly limp as she fought to catch her breath.

Severus quivered before casting a cleaning spell and quickly buttoning up his trousers. He stopped before walking out to think idly about still giving her that detention, but decided he was much to sleepy to deal with it.

"Maybe next time, you could come in here and enjoy the show." Hermione said before he was out of hearing range, "Or you could join in."

Severus sighed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"5 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for giving me cheek. Also, a detention is in order and we can talk of this, joining in, you speak of." He spoke, sure that she could hear him as well.

He walked out of the room, leaving a smiling and satisfied Hermione to get dressed and head back to her dorm, not at all angry about the points or detention.


End file.
